thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Diamond Reaperson
Diamond Reaperson is an original tribute created by Tehblakdeath. Please do not use him without permission. Information Name: Diamond Reaperson Age: 17 District: 12 Gender: Male Occupation: Coal Miner. Appearance: Diamond has dirty blonde swerved, skater-like hair that covers his left eye at times. His lightly tanned skin glistens in the sun like a recently shined peach. He has indigo blue eyes that almost sparkle, inviting you over to him, so you can introduce yourself to him. He usually wears a t-shirt and a hat of some sort that makes him look nice and courteous. He is 6'3. Personality: Diamond is not like those rich kid snobs that are all popular. He's really nice and caring and usually will give you stuff for free. This can be from a loaf of bread so you don't starve to what's worth $800 000 into a nice, new home. He always has money to spend and usually gives it to grieving parents that lost their children to the games and homeless people. He has 3 adopted siblings that all lost their parents in horrible ways, and gives them his things all the time. He's popular and is always being asked to go out with someone, but his heart lies on a girl from home... Weapons: Diamond is not much of a killer, but if he must he can use a spear with ease. Having grown up in District 1 until he was 13, he has trained with many weapons, and when he left to a different district he chose three weapons to keep training with. These were the spear, the scythe and the sickle. He knows how to use them easily and skillfully. Backstory: As explained previously, Diamond always has money to give and gives things away for free to poor families and grieving ones. He always gives away what seems like crap to rich kids, but to the kind-hearted and poor, it's worth millions. He always had a kind heart and the year before he was reaped, he was about to adopt a new brother with his family, but the twelve-year old orphan was reaped. He asked "Why did you pick me for the Hunger Deans?" with a pleading look, but no one volunteered. His name was Dennis Rystentia and he finished 5th. He died from having all his flesh slowly cut off his body and his eyes gouged out by a cruel tribute from District 2. That male later won the games. When Diamond was reaped, basically everyone in his district started crying. Reaped or volunteered?: Reaped. Reasons for winning: To come back and assist the poor and dying, and to be able to revive Dennis with the money he gains from winning the games, if he does... Strengths: Agility, reflexes, strength. Weaknesses: WAY too caring, kind towards basically anyone, climbing. (Kindness might actually get him killed xD) Fears: Apiphobia. Token: His hat. Interview angle: Explain hisself and Dennis and his reasons for winning. Strategy: Keep the younger ones safe and sound, kill cruel tributes. Allies: Whoever wants him or loner. Notable Games LovelyLies's 54th Hunger Games. He placed ? out of 24. Summary: Diamond was the District 3 Male in these games. They were notable as his first games. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Reaped Category:District 12 Category:Males Category:17 year olds Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes Category:Tehblakdeath